Everybody Knows
by Rail-Tezca
Summary: Todos se dan cuenta de como Ren y Horo se aman, pero al parecer ellos dos son los únicos que no lo saben. OneShot, Yaoi, etc...


**Everybody Knows**

Por Rail-Tezca

Derechos de los personajes de su respectivo autor

Historia sin fines de lucro y hecha por mera diversión

* * *

Todos lo notaban, no hacía falta que lo dijera, el príncipe de violetas cabellos estaba enamorado y es que no había otra razón para que él siguiera con vida. Ren siempre había sido un poco… digamos amargado.

Ren odiaba el contacto físico…

Horo Horo siempre que llegaba lo abrazaba, le alborotaba el cabello y Ren simplemente decía un "basta" y continuaba, como si nada. Una vez Yho hiso lo mismo que el peliazul, pero en lugar del simple "basta" paso una larga y dolorosa noche en el hospital.

Ren detestaba a muerte las estupideces…

Horo Horo acostumbraba a hacer malos chistes o comentarios sin sentidos con una naturalidad casi inocente, y Ren solo atinaba mirar al techo y soltar un hondo suspiro mientras movía de forma negativa la cabeza. Si Chocolove decía uno de sus acostumbrados malos chistes, era momento de ir por la escalera para bajar su maltrecho cuerpo del techo.

Para todos era obvio que en cuanto al Ainu se trataba, este gozaba de grande privilegios ante el shaman de china. Un ejemplo era que Ren pagaba cada mes parte del alquiler de Horo para que este no tuviera que hacer muchos arreglos y tareas en la casa, siendo que a nadie le prestaba ni para un simple caramelo.

Si, era obvio que Ren estaba enamorado, era obvio para Yho, Manta, Ryo, Anna, Tamao, Liserg, Fausto, Eliza, Jun, Pilika, para todos los de su escuela, de la calle donde vivían, los que los conocían, los que no los conocían, incluso hasta para Chocolove, pero aun así ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta.

Y no era que solo Ren estuviera enamorado, porque Horo también actuaba bastante raro cuando estaba con el chico de china.

Horo Horo amaba comer…

Una vez permitió que Ren le robara unas frutas de su plato mientras veían una película, mientras que el pobre de Liserg casi pierde dos dedos al intentar hacer lo mismo que el chico de violetas cabellos.

Horo Horo es muy inquieto y ruidoso…

Cada tarde se sienta tranquilamente a ver el atardecer y las estrellas al lado de Ren, en un total y completo silencio y paz. Cuando fuera de esa hora no hay quien lo calle, o haga que esté más de medio minuto sentado, ni siquiera Pilika.

Horo Horo tenía el sueño tan pesado que aun que pasara un tren a su lado no lo despertaría…

Ren acostumbraba quejarse suavemente en sueños cuando tenía frio, y era suficiente que el chico de China hiciera el más minimo de sus quejidos, para que Horo abriera los ojos de par en par, para ir a cubrir a Ren con su manta favorita.

Si, era obvio que Horo estaba enamorado, era obvio para Yho, Manta, Ryo, Anna, Tamao, Liserg, Fausto, Eliza, Jun, Pilika, para todos los de su escuela, de la calle donde vivían, los que los conocían, los que no los conocían, incluso hasta para Chocolove, pero aun así ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta.

-ESTAS LOCO

Era la respuesta de Horo cuando alguien le decía que Ren estaba enamorado de él.

-COMO CREES QUE EL AMARGADO DE REN SIQUIERA PUEDIERA ENAMORARSE, Y EN CIMA QUE LO HICIERA DE MI…

Decia el Shaman del Norte antes de soltar una profunda y estridente carcajada por la simple idea de Ren enamorado. Ren era menos expresivo cuando se le decía que Horo estaba enamorado de él, lo último que recordaban los que se habían atrevido a insinuar eso era la fría mirada de Ren seguida de un dolor absoluto. Y nadie se atrevía a decirle a Horo que él estaba enamorado de Ren, o a Ren que estaba enamorado de Horo, por temor a terminar como un cubo de hielo o cortado en pedazos tan finos como un grano de arroz.

Si, era obvio que estaban enamorados, era obvio para Yho, Manta, Ryo, Anna, Tamao, Liserg, Fausto, Eliza, Jun, Pilika, para todos los de su escuela, de la calle donde vivían, los que los conocían, los que no los conocían, incluso hasta para Chocolove, pero aun así ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de lo que todos ya sabían.

* * *

FIN

* * *

**Hola a todos, esta es una pequeña narración que se me ocurrió mientras trataba de despejarme un poco en el trabajo, es simple y cursi, pero espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escribirla… bueno no los detengo más y espero sus comentarios.**

**Ciao**

**Atte. Rail-Tezca**


End file.
